


Die Happy!

by skargasm



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-22
Updated: 2011-02-22
Packaged: 2017-11-14 04:03:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/511103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm





	Die Happy!

**Title:** Die Happy!  
 **Couple:** Jasper/Edward  
 **Prompt:** #19: a perk of vampirism  
 **Word Count:** 100

  


* * *

“Carlisle asked if we needed anything.”

“Like what?”

“Well, he mentioned a splint but I think that was Emmett's idea...”

“Dude!”

“I know. As if we'd need one. I mean, apart from not needing to breathe...”

“And having no gag reflex since we don't eat....

“And pretty much no recovery period...”

“And the whole not needing to sleep thing...”

“...I think a splint would be the last thing we'd need.” A beat or two passed, Jasper meeting Edward's amused gaze over the width of the pillows between them. “Maybe an intravenous drip so we don't have to stop to feed......!”

  


* * *


End file.
